


now or never

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Just Cute Stuff Happening, Reunions, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now that the two of them stood here…on this beautiful mountainous planet that over looked the ocean, neither of them could make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompted: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

Finn didn’t know how long it was since he had fell into that coma since they seen each other, weeks or months. He lost all sense of time when consciousness. Being in a state of limbo was strange. He never knew if he was awake or he was asleep. 

But he dreamt a lot of Rey. He dreamt of holding her again, seeing her bright smile. Some dreams they kissed, other dreams they made love. The reason he stayed alive for as long as he did…was because of her. But now that the two of them stood here…on this beautiful mountainous planet that over looked the ocean, neither of them could make a move. He could sense she wanted this as much as he did. But why wasn’t she running into his arms. 

Was Rey scared to lose him again? Okay, that was understandable. Finn almost lost his life fighting a monster. But they couldn’t let fear tear them apart….not after what they went through in the short time they went through. 

Finn and Rey stood only feet apart with not a word uttered between them. Only the sound of the wind and the ocean filled their ears. Maybe they were taking each other in. Maybe they were contemplating who should move first. Finn took a deep breath.

_Now or never._ He thought.

It took as much strength as it did to leave the First Order to make his way towards way. He could feel his breathing quicken. His heartbeat roaring in his ears as he stepped closer to her. 

You can do it, you can do it. He repeated in his head like a mantra. 

And he did. He wrapped his arms tight around Rey’s waist and pulled her close. He could see the former scavenger’s lips curl into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He never hesitated to kiss her. Their lips pressing against each other. As the kiss deepened Finn could feel the tension melt away with time because it was almost taste the happiness and relief that Rey was feeling..

“I missed you,” She whispered between kisses.

“I missed you too,” Finn whispered back. 

When it was all said and done. He was glad he made the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
